Helenanna
Full name: Helenanna of Suszan *'Birthplace:' Greyhawke Near Thelous in the Greek States *'Current Residence:' Near Primeburk, the Sauroi Lands *'Race:' Centaur (Greek type) *'Sex:' female *'Height:' 7'4" *'Weight:' 1125 pounds *'Build:' medium slender *'Complexion:' fair with a slight tan *'Eyes:' green *'Hair:' black body, fire red head, mane, and tail. Her mane and tail are full and flowing. *'Birthdate:' Earth 2.21.2197 IC* (Earth Equivalent April 21, 1951) *'Description:' Think a young Audrey Hepburn with upswept eyebrows and pointed ears. Her body has the confirmation of a fine Andalusian mare. She commonly wears nothing but a belt to carry her gear and the plethora of jewelry, most of it magical protections, that she owns, one of them in her vulva. On Earth she commonly wears a midriff baring t-shirt branded with the Denver Broncos. (They pay her). It keeps Mothers Against Everything, and others, from blowing a gasket over bare boobies. She picks her battles. She has never covered anything south of her front legs. Dressing up involves wearing less. She will drip in jewels and unabashedly bares her assets. She braids her mane with ribbons and jewels. The effect is stunning, if no smaller. The woman looks delicate. *'Known Associates:' The Ashbys, Raphael *'Group Affiliations:' Centaur Gods, Greyhawke mercenary guilds, The Olde Phoenix Inn, Bureau 13, Simon and Shyster Ad Agency, Denver Broncos. National Geographic Society, Nat Geo Network *'Spouses:' Johnathan (husband) Andelee (Jr. Wife) Multiple marriage is common in Centaur culture, one male two females is considered the norm. *'Children:' Wolfe, boy; Susan. girl; (by Johnathan), Natelle, girl; Cayla, girl (by Johnathan out of Andelle) *'Personality:' Quiet and reflective. 40 years of war had sapped her aggressiveness she has little to expend in day to day life. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To be a good mother and wife. Service to her gods and oaths. *'Professional skills:' Heleanna is a scary warrior sword and board edition, she added firearms to that and if she has a firearm it is usually .50 caliber or larger. She is a Priestess with the emphasis on healing and nurture. She is learning the ropes of the advertising and advocate business. She is well spoken and unabashed. *'Psychological Quirks and Problems:' Being a warrior has inured her to the idea of death, as long as it is someone she doesn't know. Dead babies make her very angry. She can past 20,000 adults impaled and say nothing, but one murdered child sends her out for blood. No code against killing. If you are her enemy you are better dead. that's her culture. Arrest is not in the vocabulary. *'Physical Problems:' none *'Enemies:' Generic enemies of Centaurs and the Sauroi Lands. Anti alien, anti magic, and moralist persons and groups on Earth. *'Special Abilities:' Helenana is a divine caster of considerable ability (lvl 14) Her other abilities lay in the equipment she carries. She is covered in magical artifacts designed to protect her in battle with magical foes. *'Weaknesses:' Holy Oath, must protect innocents. Really big. -- This is more that a casual issue on Earth. She does not fit in the world. Picture a horse in your living room. We are frankly surprised at how she squeezes through smallish doors. (Item of free action on her person.) *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' As told by herself -- Helenanna married young, very much in love. Within the year the marriage was over. Her first pregnancy ended badly with a dead child and the birthing nearly killing her as well. It did end any chance she might have for future motherhood. Loss of the child, and the crippling of her womanhood drove a wedge between her and the young man. They parted, and have not seen each other since. Bitterly wounded in spirit and in body Helenanna took up arms and at first adventured. Finding little gain or even purpose in the random wandering for excitement and treasure she drifted into the life of the mercenary warrior. She fought where the pay was good and the cause, at least a little just. Her bloody profession was at odds with her great beauty. She became one with the rough men, and few woman that practice such trades. Death, pestilence, destruction were her daily sights. She prospered. The old wounds healed, often covered with the scars of new ones. The gods laughed, all the dangers of her profession never touched her delicate beauty. With each pay she improved her equipment and weapons. In time she was better armed and armored than many successful adventurers. She had seen more fighting that even hoary old warriors. By middle age she has fought for 40 years. She has become a warrior of fearsome skill and reputation. She commonly works as a "breaker", someone hired to either fight back supernatural opponents or break the enemy line with her mass and deadly skill. Helenanna went North in the hire of one Mogrid who decided he wanted part of the North lands for himself. He wanted others, including Helenanna, to do the fighting for him. However, he didn't want to pay them. When it was learned how little money he had, I.E. He planed on getting most of them killed so he wouldn't have to pay them, the mercenaries hung Mogrid, divided his near empty treasury and went their own ways. Helenanna wandered into the edge of Sauroi Lands. She met Jonthan, a Centaur working as a scout for the Sauroi. She accepted his invitation to say a while, she hasn't left yet. Helenanna has mostly put aside her role of the warrior to become a Priestess of Suszan. She currently has two children, after Suszan's healers repaired the old damage to her womb. *'Bureau File:' Helenanna was first encountered in The Olde Phoenix Inn by Steven Ashby. A huge creature in gore splattered armor (Not all of it red) she shed same to become a beautiful creature, still huge. Later she visited Steve in his home with a problem, alien robots were attacking her country. (VC Centaur). She sought Steve's help in fighting them. Help was provided in the form of .50 caliber rifles and machine guns. The Black Lake incidents happened at this time. Lastly she came for the The Trial for Peoplehood as a witness on the Pro side. In this case she came with her husband Jonathon. He was noted to be more retiring that she is. She was also seen wearing a massive blue diamond that looks remarkably like the "Hope". We checked the Smithsonian still has it. Mikki Ashby maintains contact and friendship with Helenanna. Agents are urged to maintain friendly contact with this being. She has never been hostile to Humans that are not first hostile to her. She is a capable warrior of the very old school (Sword & Board). She was observed fighting a mythos creature at Black Lake alongside Bureau agents (it lost). She also fought against militia members from The White Republic of the Northwest. She is brutal in combat and does not fight to wound or capture. It was noted that she healed the enemy wounded after the fight was over, seeing to allies first. Her methods are not orthodox medicine and do employ magic. They are however, effective, if unsettling to watch. Everyone she treated lived to face trial. She has been helpful in other matters both as an expert and a physical presence. She has become a fixture on the talk circuit flaunting differentness, this is something we need. As expected this is gaining her a reputation, good and bad. She is not popular with the deniers and the Moral Mafia. She is popular with a large segment of the public. In 2015 Francine Borodin a radicalized member of a radical End Times group attempted to murder Helenanna. While she was shot and pregnant at the time both she and the child survived. Mr Borodin was cut down with a really big sword, then healed to face the music. *'"Helenanna":' A TV talk format show conceived by the Nat Geo Channel. they bring on various Earth celebrities to be interviewed by Helenanna. (She does wear a top. The point of the show is not to flaunt clothing convention. She likes glittery asymmetric items, with or without sleeves.) The format of the show is designed to let her naivety about Earth culture to smack against the celebrity expectations. She will ask the most unexpected things, and expect an honest answer. The resulting moments are the whole point of the thing. Sneakily this is informing Earth people about Greyhawke indirectly. The show is not a popular stop with Politicians. As they see it the only good thing that can come of an appearance is no bad things. It is avoided. The show isn't likely to last more than a season or two. The format doesn't have legs. It will reach a point where she is not uninformed enough and the guests know what to expect. At that point is is an interview show with a Centaur, abet a very charismatic one. Yes it did become an interview show with a Centaur. However, her charisma and honesty have carried it into a top rating spot with no sign that it has peaked. She has the best daily variety show on TV. Industry wags have named her "The new Oprah". She doesn't care she does the show, sparkles at the guests, and still occasionally drops those culture crossing bombs. ---- *''Eyrian Imperial Calendar, dated from the founding of the Empire. 2249 IC = 2000 CE'' Category:Characters Category:Ashby Category:Media Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders Category:Greyhawke Category:Magician